Island Drama
(Before Anything, This Here "Camp" is not an attempt to revive a dead wikia that was a Reality Show Based Inspired Roleplay wiki. Its just for old times sake. I'm older and wiser and well for the good memories that were deleted in the Battle & Fall of The Camps Wikia so yeah.) Welcome to The Isle! The Location for the newest hit reality show where Young Barely Got a hold on life Adults compete for 1 Million Dollars! Yeah with that money they could pay of those pesky American Student Loans. I'm your host the fantastic Mr. Farce but my friends call me John and lets see what happens on Island Drama! 'Notice' Again as in the Top I highly Doubt that this will revive anything im just doing this for fun hell I'm probably going to be roleplaying myself against myself for the lols and the nostalgia sake so yeah. 'Cast & Characters' ( ) 'Female' *Jessica ~ 19 ~ The Nice Gal ~ Moonlight Shines Bright on the Savage King's Domain 06:00, July 14, 2019 (UTC) *Stella ~ 16 ~ The Hot Chick ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com 02:15, August 13, 2019 (UTC) *Sarah ~ 16 ~ The Crazy Girl ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com 02:15, August 13, 2019 (UTC) *??? *??? *??? 'Male' #Jay (20) ~ The Grumpy Boi ~ [[User talk:Usitgz|'Hey! Look at that!']] [[User Blog:Usitgz|'What do you think it is?']] [[User:Usitgz|''It looks like a giant space dumpster!]] 01:56, July 27, 2019 (UTC) #Theo (18) ~ The Definition of Chaotic Neutral ~ 'Moonlight Shines Bright on the Savage King's Domain' 00:19, August 22, 2019 (UTC) #Zachariah (19) ~ The Farmer ~ [[User talk:Usitgz|'Hey! Look at that!]] [[User Blog:Usitgz|'''What do you think it is?]] [[User:Usitgz|''It looks like a giant space dumpster!]] 03:24, August 28, 2019 (UTC) #??? #??? #??? Chapter 1 ~ Dramatically Starting a Project No One Will Join (DSPNOWJ) '''Mr. Farce: '''Welcome!! Jessica: Nice to be here. :D Jay: Are you kidding? This place sucks! *pulls out his phone* There's less bars here, than during the prohibition! Jessica: Then why did you agree to join? '''Mr. Farce: '''Right Then. Moving on. Stella: Hola a todos. Sarah: Hey. Que hay. '''Mr. Farce: '''Stella and Sarah! Welcome Jessica: Hi how are you? Stella: Muy bien. Sarah: Yo tambien. '''Mr. Farce: '''Great. More Spanish. Theo: I'm out of here im going to explore something. Stella: Gracias. Sarah: Hola Theo. Soy Sarah. Encantada de conocerte. Jay: My stupid friends signed me up and told me this was going to be a cruise. Urg! I don't even know why I'm friends with those jerks. *points viciously to the camera* Don't you guys think I'm going to forget or forgive this. Zachariah: Howdy. '''Mr. Farce:' Alright seeing as somehow half of our contestants are awake. Let's Start A CHALLENGE! Each contestant in game will be picking fruit. We got all the Tropical Fruits all around the beach. Mango, Starfruit, Guava, ElectricShockers. Oh right that one isn't a fruit. Each participant goes around the beach and hunts for fruit careful it might actually be a fake one that will shock you nothing harmful but you will feel it. The top 2 gatherers will get a reward. Go!! (48 Hours To Complete Challenge.) Stella: No esperen chicos. Faltan 6 mas. Mr. Farce: At This Point its best to get things started at least with something. Stella: Oh de acuerdo. Pre-Game Challenge Mr. Farce: BEGIN THE CHALLENGE!!